


Last Dream

by ashAksara



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lantas ia terlelap. Tanpa ragu. Tanpa sesal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dream

**Author's Note:**

> _Short drabble, and I won't say gomen_ karena sudah mempublikasikan karya super pendek ini. * _author_ kembali masuk ke dalam pertapaan kanji*

##### 

_Seolah setengah dari sayapnya kembali padanya. Siap membawanya terbang tinggi ke langit bebas._

  


  


  


Ada sosok sewarna jilat bara api yang menghantuinya. Berbaring dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepala bersurai semerah senja itu di sampingnya, _di atas ranjangnya_. Lengkung senyum dan sorot lembut dari sepasang manik keemasan pada garis wajah keras itu menatapnya.

Begitu hangat. Sehangat mentari pagi menyapa di antara sela-sela sibak gordennya.

Munakata Reishi nyaris lupa caranya bernapas.

"Suoh...?"

_"Lama tidak berjumpa, Munakata."_

Lama tidak berjumpa, katanya. Ah, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Reishi dapat melupakannya. Satu dasawarsa berlalu semenjak kali terakhir ia menemukan bilah-bilah pedang raksasa menggantung di langit. Setengah dasawarsa dilalui dengan kekuatannya yang perlahan memudar, seolah hilang menguap ditelan embus anak-anak angin. Sementara dua tahun terakhir dilewatinya dengan butir-butir kapsul dan semilir larutan kimia, demi pengobatan beberapa organ tubuhnya yang mulai menolak bekerja sesuai fungsinya.

Ah. Apakah memang sudah waktunya?

Satu senyum--jika tidak mau dibilang cemooh--terbit di wajah pucatnya. "Dewa Kematian dalam wujud seorang Suoh Mikoto, eh?"

Sosok di sampingnya itu lantas mendengus, menanggalkan segala bentuk rupa ekspresi yang semula menggenangi wajah itu.

_"Tidak suka jika aku yang datang menjemputmu, alih-alih sosok menyeramkan dengan sabit untuk memenggal kepalamu?"_

Sudut bibir Reishi yang kembali tertarik. Meski kali ini, lengkungnya terasa tulus. Penuh kelegaan. Sarat rasa yang telah lama terkubur, menyeruak hingga menyesakkan dadanya. Sementara tangannya (yang terbebat perban, berterima kasih pada jarum suntik dan infus yang berulang kali melubangi kulit dan menancap ke dalam pembuluh darahnya) lantas digenggam sosok itu. Malaikat mautnya yang kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya, mencumbu lembut punggung tangannya. Panas merebak di sudut matanya. Sesak menyejukkan merayap di sudut benaknya. Karena napas itu seolah kembali terasa di atas kulitnya, meredakan nyeri bahkan hingga sekujur tubuhnya.

"Suoh...."

_"Kau sudah siap untuk pergi sekarang? Atau, masih ada hal-hal remeh yang harus kau selesaikan?"_

Sejenak ia terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Sekelebat bayang di kepalanya berkejaran. Imajinya akan seorang gadis muda yang kerap menjenguknya seminggu tiga kali dalam balutan gaun berenda merah yang begitu manis, akan seorang lelaki berkacamata tebal dengan decih di ujung lidah yang selalu meluncur setiap kali lelaki itu menyerukan perintah pada para anak buah, akan seorang wanita cantik yang dalam beberapa tahun terakhir tengah menjalani peranan lain sebagai seorang istri dan ibu bagi bocah kecil bersurai pirang dan berpipi bulat menggemaskan. Betapa waktu telah mengubah hal-hal berharga dalam hidupnya, mengenalkan arti kata bahagia pada masing-masing di antara mereka.

Dan tentunya bagi dirinya sendiri. Meski arti kata _bahagia_ -nya yang tidak lagi lengkap setelah kedua tangannya merenggut satu nyawa milik teman yang terkasih, Reishi masih mampu menyesap rasa bahagia itu, di antara tarikan napas, detak jantung, dan jejak langkahnya.

Kini, _bahagia_ -nya yang terasa lengkap sudah. Seolah setengah dari sayapnya kembali padanya. Siap membawanya terbang tinggi ke langit bebas.

Kepalanya lantas menggeleng. Tatapannya beradu dengan sepasang emas itu sekali lagi.

"Bawa aku, Mikoto. Aku sudah siap."

Tersenyum, begitu lembut, sosok itu menundukkan kepala dan mencuri bibirnya. Mencumbunya penuh rindu. _Penuh cinta._

Ditemani rasa yang telah lama tertidur dalam sukmanya, Munakata Reishi menutup kedua matanya. Lantas ia terlelap. Tanpa ragu. Tanpa sesal.


End file.
